greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal:Geography
Oerth Oerth (pronounced 'Oi-th'Shannon Appelcline (2011). Designers & Dragons. Mongoose Publishing. ISBN 978-1-907702-58-7) is an Earth like planet, one of five 'Alternative earths' (Earth, Oerth, Aerth, Yarth, Uerth1984 interview for Polyhedron Newszine, Gygax descibing his HEROES CHALLENGE game books.). It differs to Earth in that its axial tilt is 30 degrees, has different weather and seasons, and is geocentric. Oerth has a circumference of 25,200 miles and a surface area 202,139,540 Sq. miles and is much 'rounder' than Earth and about 2.6% biggerGreyhawk: The Adventure Begins, Roger E. Moore, 1998, 2e, pg 9, ISBN: 0-7869-1249-9 & Oerth Journal 4#,"Measuring up the Oerth", Gary Holian, August 10, 1996. The City of Greyhawk sits on 35 N latitude,The World of Greyhawk, Boxed Set, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e. Oerth has at least four continents, the largest of which is Oerik (which makes up about 14.66% of Oerth), lying mainly in the Northern Hemisphere. Southeast of Oerik lies the much smaller landmass of Hepmonaland, lying in the tropics. Hyperboria, also called Telchuria (after Telchur, the god of winter), lies at the north pole, while an unnamed fourth continent lies in the southern hemisphere. Oerth is thought to have four oceans, including the Solnor Ocean, the Dramidj Ocean that circles Telchuria, the Ocean of Storms south of Oerik, and the Sea of Thunder encompassing Polaria. Oerth also has a number of islands, the largest being Fireland in the northern Solnor, depicted on maps as being roughly half the size of Hepmonaland. Polaria is a chain of mountainous islands covered for at least part of the year by the southern polar ice cap. The easternmost part of Oerik, the Flanaess, has received the lion's share of detail, though Hepmonaland has received significant attention. Western Oerik was the setting for TSR's original miniature line, Chainmail, but few regard the material written for that setting as canon, especially after the miniature line's cancellation in 2002. Author Frank Mentzer, in a series of early modules, added a small territory called New Empyrea to the world across the Solnor Ocean from the Flanaess, but it has not been mentioned in subsequent Greyhawk products. Gygax decided to concentrate his first efforts on the continent of Oerik and asked TSR's printing house about the maximum size of paper they could handle; the answer was 34" x 22" (86 cm x 56 cm). He found that, using the scale he desired, he could fit only the northeast corner of Oerik on two of the sheets."Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part I, Page 8)". EN World. 2002-09-06. Retrieved 2009-03-15. Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part IV, Page 11)". EN World. 2003-11-05. Retrieved 2009-03-15. This corner of Oerik became known as "the Flanaess", so named in Gygax's mind because of the peaceful people known as the Flannae who had once lived there. The Flannaes, (not including Amedio, Hepmonaland, Dry Steppes, Sea of Dust, Land of Black Ice, or large bodies of water) is approximately 6.5 million sq. miles of land. 576 CY map= |-|585 CY= |-|591 CY= |-|598 CY= |-|Latitude map= |-|Oerik= Nations of the Flanaess and Oerik Below are listed the known countries, nations and states. Some of these places have changed in name, became annexed, or emerged post Greyhawk Wars. Post war, the lands of the Flanaess can be grouped into 8 main regionsGreyhawk: The Adventure Begins, Roger E. Moore, 1998, 2e, ISBN 0-7869-1249-9Living Greyhawk Gazetter, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, Gary Holian, Frederick Weining, 2000, 3.0 and 1 'region' for ungrouped nations. 'Western Nyr Dyv (Old Ferrond)' Centred on the Velverdyva River this land was largely populated by oeridians in it's early history, but has strong influences from Suel and Flan heritage. Once part of the Viceroyalty of Ferrond, which in turn was part of the Great Kingdom, the nations listed below have since become independent and remain on good terms with each other. It is threatened by the Empire of Iuz to the North. The region has rich soil, pleasant climate and healthy trade relations with many of their neighbours, leading to a flourishing land. * Celene * Dyvers * Furyondy * Greyhawk * High Folk (Town and Valley) * Veluna * Verbobonc * Wild Coast 'The Sheldomar Valley (Old Keoland)' Once all part of Keoland, many of the nations grew independent after disagreeing with Keoland's militarism . Stock is mostly of Suel with strong Oeridian influence, but pockets of Flan heritage exist in certain regions (Geoff, Sterich, Ulek). The region is threatened by the humanoids, including giants, from the surrounding mountains and the organised humanoid forces of the Pomarj. Post Greyhawk wars, the Hold of the Sea Princes is struggling to fend off influence from the Scarlet Brotherhood. The lands are fertile with a warm and mild climate. * Keoland * Bissel * Geoff * Gran March * Sterich * Yeomanry * Ulek, County of * Ulek, Duchy of * Ulek, Pricinipality of * Vale of the Mage * Pomarj * Sea Princes 'The Baklunish West ("Former Baklunish Empire")' Settled by the survivors of the Invoked Devastation. The Baklunish Stronghold, only the Ket have slight mixed bloodlines from interacting with the lands of Western Nyr Dyv. Peoples of this land go from nomadic horsemen to grand merchant cities with powerful navies. This land is stable and secure, with little outside threats. Ket occasionally send small raids to Bissel and Veluna. * Ekbir * Ket * Paynims * Ull * Tusmit * Zeif 'The Bitter North ("Old Blackmoor")' A region grouped more for geography than similarities between it's inhabitants. The Nomads, Blackmoor and Perrenland do not share many connections. The climate in this region of steppes and coniferous forests varies from cool to frigid, making this a sparsely settled area home mostly to nomads, orcs, and goblins, except in Perrenland. * Blackmoor * Tiger Nomads * Wolf Nomads * Perrenland 'The Empire of Iuz ("Northern Reaches")' A product of the Greyhawk Wars. Many of these nations before the war would find it unthinkable they would be associated with the lands of Iuz, but were taken over partially or fully during the war. Tenh would have previously considered itself part of Old Aerdy East, Rovers as part of the Bitter North and the Shield lands of Western Nyr Dyv. These lands are wilderness dotted with ruined human towns and active orc lairs, with a cool to temperate climate. * Bandit Kingdoms * Iuz * Horned Society * Rovers of the Barrens * Shield Lands * Tenh 'The Thillonrian Peninsular ("Barbarian North")' A cold stretch of land, bi-parted by mountains, it's a ruggedly beautiful landscape with coniferous forests and deep fjords. The climate is subarctic, with rocky soil and a brief growing season. The barbarians here are of near pure suel stock and call the land Rhizia. The Hold of the Stonefist is a bandit founded country, and has gained many enemies over the years. * Barbarians, Frost * Barbarians, Ice * Barbarians, Snow * Stonefist, Hold of 'Old Aerdy West ("Old Nyrond")' Oeridian-Suel bloodlines are dominant in this region, with strong Flan influences in the Pale. This was the last region to be settled by the oeridians. Much of it was once part of Nyrond, which itself was part of the Great Kingdom. After Nyrond claimed independence, so too did Urnst, Almor, Tenh and the Pale. Almor was annexed by Nyrond during the Greyhawk wars, having suffered heavy casualties and Tenh was lost to the Empire of Iuz. This region is noble but beset by many enemies and with ever dwindling resources and internal stability. * Nyrond * Almor * Urnst, Co. * Urnst, Du. * Theocracy of the Pale Old Aerdy East ("Old Kingdom") The final remnants of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy. The core of this region used to be focused on the Flanmi River plain, but has shifted to Relmor Bay. The main threat to this region is the still ongoing civil war and instability within it's borders. These lands are rich and their climate pleasant, though long years of civil war and oppression have damaged the economy. Many orcs and goblinoid races live among the numerous, warlike Oeridians here. * Ahlissa (South Province) * Bone March * Great Kingdom (Kingdom of Aerdy) * Idee (Naerie) * Irongate * Megedia * North Province (North Kingdom) * Onnwal * Ratik * Sunndi 'Independent Isolates' Also inlcudes the Amedio and Hepmonaland Jungle, and the Dry Steppes. * Lendore Isles (Spindrift) * Lordship of the Isles * Scarlet Brotherhood * Sea Barons Forests of Oerik * Adri Forest * Amedio Jungle * Bramblewood Forest * Burnreal Forest * Celadon Forest * Dim Forest * Dreadwood * Fellreev Forest * Forlorn Forest * Gamboge Forest * Gnarley Forest * Grandwood Forest * Hepmonaland * Hornwood * Hraak Forest * Loftwood * Menowood * Oytwood * Phostwood * Rieuwood * Sable Wood * Silver Wood * Suss Forest * Timberway Forest * Udgru Forest * Vesve Forest * Welkwood Hills of Oerik * Blemu Hills * Bluff Hills * Gull Cliffs * Hestmark Highlands * Spine Ridge Mountains of Oerik * Barrier Peaks * Clatspur Range * Corusk * Crystalmist * Glorioles * Griff * Hellfurnaces * Lortmil * Rakers * Sulhaut * Yatil Other Notable locations of Oerik (Includes Swamps, Wastes, Deserts and so on) * Cold Marsh * Hool Marshes * Mistmarsh * Land of the Black Ice * Dry Steppes * North Wastes * Troll Fens * Vast Swamp Category:Nations